wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Pan Wołodyjowski/Rozdział 48
Przejście Nowowiejskiego przez Dniestr i pochód jego w trzysta szabel przeciw potędze sułtańskiej, setki tysięcy wojowników liczącej, były to czyny, które człowiek wojny nieświadom za proste szaleństwo mógłby poczytać. Tymczasem były one tylko zuchwałą wyprawą wojskową mającą widoki powodzenia. Naprzód nieraz zdarzało się ówczesnym zagończykom iść przeciw stokrotnie liczniejszym czambułom, stanąć im na oczach, a potem pomykać przed nimi odcinając się krwawo pościgowi. Właśnie jak wilk wywabia czasem psy za sobą, aby w sposobnej chwili odwrócić się i zarżnąć najzuchwalej docierającego pokurcza, tak czynili i oni. Zwierz w okamgnieniu stawał się myśliwcem: pomykał, krył się, przytajał, ale goniony, sam gonił, napadał znienacka i kąsał na śmierć. Był to tak zwany "proceder z Tatary", w którym prześcigano się w fortelach, podejściach, zasadzkach. Słynął z owego procederu najbardziej pan Wołodyjowski, po nim pan Ruszczyc, po nim pan Piwo i pan Motowidło, lecz i Nowowiejski, praktykując od dzieciństwa w stepach, należał do tych, których między najsławniejszymi wymieniano, dlatego też było wielce prawdopodobnym, że stanąwszy na oczach ordy, ogarnąć się jej nie pozwoli. Wyprawa jego miała także widoki powodzenia i z tego powodu, że za Dniestrem ciągnęły się kraje pustynne, w których zataić się było łatwo. Gdzieniegdzie tylko na porzeczach wznosiły się osady ludzkie, ale w ogóle kraj był mało zamieszkały, bliżej brzegu skalisty i wzgórzysty, dalej stepowy lub lasami pokryty, w których błąkały się liczne stada zwierza, począwszy od zdziczałych bawołów do jeleni, sarn i dzikich świń. Ponieważ sułtan pragnął przed wyprawą "poczuć się w potędze" i porachować swe siły, więc mieszkające wedle Dniestrowego Niżu ordy białogrodzkie i dalsze jeszcze, dobrudzkie, pociągnęły z rozkazania padyszacha hen, za Bałkany, za nimi poszli i karałaszowie multańscy, tak że kraj opustoszał jeszcze bardziej i można nim było ciągnąć tygodnie całe nie będąc przez nikogo widzianym. Natomiast zbyt dobrze znał pan Nowowiejski obyczaje tatarskie, aby nie miał wiedzieć, że gdy czambuły przekroczą raz granicę Rzeczypospolitej, będą już iść ostrożnie, pilne dając baczenie na wszystkie strony; tu zaś, w swoim jeszcze kraju, pójdą szeroką ławą, żadnych ostrożności nie zachowując. I istotnie tak było; spotkanie śmierci wydałoby się Tatarom prawdopodobniejsze niż spotkanie w głębi Besarabii, na samych tatarskich rubieżach, wojsk tej Rzeczypospolitej, która ich nie miała dosyć na obronę własnych granic. Ufał więc pan Nowowiejski, że wyprawa jego naprzód zdumieje nieprzyjaciela, a zatem większe jeszcze pożytki przyniesie, niż się pan hetman spodziewał; po wtóre, że dla Azji i Lipków zgubną stać się może. Łatwo było młodemu porucznikowi odgadnąć, iż Lipkowie i Czeremisy, jako znający wybornie Rzeczpospolitą, pójdą w przedniej straży, i na tej pewności główną nadzieję zakładał. Wpaść niespodzianie iˇschwytać wrażego Azję, odbić może siostrę i Zosię — wyrwać je z niewoli, zemsty dokonać, potem samemu na wojnie zginąć — oto było wszystko, czego jeszcze pragnęła rozdarta dusza Nowowiejskiego. Pod wpływem tych myśli i nadziei Nowowiejski otrząsnął się z martwoty i ożył. Pochód przez nieznane drogi, ciężkie trudy, szeroki powiew stepowy i niebezpieczeństwa zuchwałej wyprawy wzmocniły mu zdrowie i powróciły dawną siłę. Zagończyk począł brać w nim górę nad nieszczęśnikiem. Przedtem nie było w nim miejsca na nic innego, jak na wspominki i mękę, teraz musiał rozmyślać po całych dniach, jak nieprzyjaciela podejść i poszarpać. Przeszedłszy Dniestr, szli na ukos i w dół ku Prutowi, zapadając często dniem w lasach i oczeretach, nocą zaś czyniąc spieszne a tajemnicze pochody. Kraj, dziś jeszcze niezbyt osiadły a wówczas zamieszkały przeważnie przez koczowników, po większej części był pusty. Bardzo rzadko napotykali pola kukurydzane, a przy nich osady. Idąc tajemnie, starali się unikać większych osad, ale zajeżdżali częstokroć śmiało do mniejszych, złożonych z jednej, dwu, trzech lub nawet kilkunastu chat, wiedząc, że nikomu z mieszkańców nie przyjdzie na myśl biec przed nimi ku Budziakowi i ostrzegać tamtejszych Tatarów. Luśnia pilnował zresztą, aby to się nie stało, lecz wkrótce i tej ostrożności zaniechał, przekonał się bowiem, że ci nieliczni osadnicy, chociaż niby sułtańscy poddani, sami z trwogą oczekują nadejścia wojsk sułtańskich, a po wtóre, że nie mają żadnego pojęcia, co to za ludzie do nich przychodzą, i cały oddział biorą za jakowychś karałaszów, którzy za innymi na rozkaz sułtana ciągną. Dostarczano też im bez oporu kukurydzowych placków, suszonego dereniu i suszonego bawolego mięsa. Każdy chutornik miał swe gromady owiec, bawołów i koni, poukrywane przy rzekach. Od czasu do czasu napotykali też bardzo liczne stada półzdziczałych bawołów, których pilnowało po kilkunastu pastuchów. Ci koczowali na stepie, w namiotach, pozostawali zaś na miejscu dopóty tylko, dopóki pasza znajdowała się w obfitości. Częstokroć byli nimi starzy Tatarowie. Nowowiejski otaczał owych "czabańczyków" z takimi ostrożnościami, jakby o czambuł chodziło; otoczonych nie żywił, aby nie puścili rozgłosu hen, ku Budziakowi, o jego pochodzie. Szczególniej Tatarów, wypytawszy ich wprzód o drogi, a raczej bezdroża, ścinać kazał bez miłosierdzia, tak aby noga nie uszła. Następnie brał ze stada tyle sztuk, ile mu było potrzeba, i szedł dalej. W miarę jak szli na południe, stada przytrafiały się częściej, a pilnowali ich sami niemal Tatarowie, w kupach dość znacznych. W ciągu dwutygodniowego pochodu otoczył Nowowiejski i wygniótł trzy watahy pastusze od stad owczych, po kilkudziesięciu ludzi liczące. Dragoni zabierali im wszawe kożuchy i oczyściwszy je nad ogniem, sami przystrajali się w nie, aby się stać podobnymi do dzikich czabańczyków i owczarów. W drugim tygodniu wszyscy już byli z tatarska przybrani i wyglądali zupełnie na czambuł. Została im tylko jednostajna broń regularnej jazdy, kolety zaś zachowali w trokach, aby się w nie przebrać za powrotem. Z bliska, po płowych mazurskich wąsiskach i błękitnych oczach, można by ich poznać, co zacz są, lecz z daleka najwprawniejsze oko mogło się na ich widok omylić, zwłaszcza że pędzili jeszcze przed sobą i stada, które im były na spyżę potrzebne. Zbliżywszy się do Prutu, szli w dół lewym brzegiem. Ponieważ szlak kuczmański zbyt był ogłodzony, łatwo było przewidzieć, że zastępy sułtań— skie, a przed nimi ordy pójdą na Falezi, Husz, Kotimore i potem dopiero szlakiem wołoskim — i albo skręcą ku Dniestrowi, albo jeszcze pociągną wprost, jak sierpem rzucił, przez całą Besarabię, by dopiero koło Uszycy wynurzyć się w granice Rzeczypospolitej. Nowowiejski tak był tego pewien, że szedł coraz wolniej, nic na czas nie zważając, i coraz ostrożniej, aby się zbyt nagle na czambuły nie natknąć. Wszedłszy wreszcie między widły rzeczne utworzone przez Saratę i Tekicz zapadł tam na długo raz dlatego, żeby dać wypoczynek koniom i ludziom, a po wtóre, aby w dobrze osłoniętym miejscu oczekiwać na przednią straż ordzińską. Miejsce zaś było dobrze osłonięte i dobrze wybrane, całe bowiem widły rzeczne i zewnętrzne brzegi były porośnięte częścią zwyczajnym dereniem, częścią świdwą. Gaj ów rozciągał się jak okiem sięgnąć pokrywając grunt miejscami zbitym gąszczem, miejscami zaś tworząc kępy, między którymi szarzały puste przestrzenie przydatne do założenia majdanu. O tej porze drzewa i krze już okwitły, wczesną wiosną jednak musiało tu być całe morze żółtych i białych kwiatów. Gaj był zupełnie bezludny, natomiast roił się od wszelkiego rodzaju zwierza, jako to: jeleni, sarn, zajęcy i wszelkiego rodzaju ptastwa. Tu i owdzie nad brzegami źródeł żołnierze odkryli także ślady niedźwiedzi. Jeden z nich w dwa dni po przybyciu podjazdu zabił parę owiec, wskutek czego Luśnia obiecywał sobie urządzić na niego łowy, że jednak Nowowiejski, chcąc leżeć skrycie, nie pozwolił używać muszkietów, żołnierze wybierali się na rabusia z oszczepami i siekierami. Później znaleziono przy źródłach także i ślady ognisk, ale stare, prawdopodobnie zeszłoroczne. Widocznie czasem zaglądali tu koczownicy ze stadami lub może Tatarzy przychodzili wycinać dereniowe pędy na kiścienie. Jednakoż najstaranniejsze poszukiwania nie zdołały wykryć żyjącej ludzkiej istoty. Nowowiejski postanowił nie iść dalej i tu czekać na przybycie wojsk tureckich. Założono więc majdan. Pobudowano szałasy i poczęło się oczekiwanie. Na krańcach gaju stanęły straże, z których jedne spoglądały dzień i noc ku Budziakowi, drugie na Prut, w stonę Falezi. Nowowiejski wiedział, że po pewnych oznakach odgadnie zbliżanie się wojsk sułtańskich, zresztą wysyłał i małe podjazdy, na których czele sam stawał najczęściej. Pogoda sprzyjała wybornie postojowi w tym suchym kraju. Dnie były znojne, ale w cieniu gęstwy łatwo się było przed upałem uchronić, noce — jasne, ciche, księżycowe, w czasie których chaszcze trzęsły się od śpiewania słowików. W czasie takich to nocy najwięcej cierpiał Nowowiejski, bo spać nie mogąc rozmyślał — i o dawnym szczęściu, i o teraźniejszych czasach klęski wspominał. Żył tylko myślą, że gdy serce zemstą nasyci, będzie szczęśliwszy i spokojniejszy. Tymczasem zbliżał się termin, w którym miał albo tej zemsty dokonać, albo zginąć. Tydzień płynął im za tygodniem na gospodarstwie w pustyni i na czuwaniu. Przez ten czas przeznali wszystkie szlaki, jary, błonia, rzeki i strumienie, zagarnęli znów kilka stad, wycięli kilka nielicznych kup koczowników i czyhali wciąż w tej gęstwie, jak dziki zwierz czyha na łup. Na koniec chwila oczekiwana nadeszła. Pewnego poranku ujrzeli stada ptastwa ciągnącego niebem i ziemią. Dropie, pardwy, błękitnonogie przepiórki sunęły trawami ku gąszczom, w górze zaś leciały kruki, wrony, a nawet błotne ptastwo, widocznie płoszone nad brzegami Dunaju lub na błotach dobrudzkich. Na ów widok spojrzeli po sobie dragoni i wyraz: "Idą! idą!" — przeleciał z ust do ust. Twarze ożywiły się zaraz, wąsy poczęły się poruszać, oczy błyszczeć, ale w tym ożywieniu nie było najmniejszego niepokoju, byli to wszystko ludzie, którym wiek życia zbiegł na "procederze", czuli więc tylko tyle, co czują psy myśliwskie, gdy już zwierza zawietrzą. Ogniska zostały w tej chwili zalane, aby dym nie zdradził obecności ludzkiej w gąszczach, konie posiodłane— i cały oddział stanął w gotowości do pochodu. Należało teraz wymiarkować tak czas, aby wpaść na nieprzyjaciela w chwili, gdy będzie czynił postój. Nowowiejski rozumiał dobrze, że wojska sułtańskie nie idą z pewnością zbitą masą, tym bardziej że są w kraju swoim, w którym jakiekolwiek niebezpieczeństwo było zupełnie nieprawdopodobnym. Wiedział przy tym, że przednie straże zawsze chodzą w mili albo we dwóch przed całą potęgą, spodziewał się zaś słusznie, że w pierwszej straży pójdą Lipkowie. Przez pewien czas wahał się, czy iść im na spotkanie tajemnymi a dobrze już znanymi mu drogami, czy czekać na ich przybycie w dereniowej puszczy. Wybrał to ostatnie, ponieważ z puszczy łatwiej było wypaść w każdej chwili niespodzianie. Upłynął jeszcze cały dzień, potem noc, w czasie której nie tylko ptactwo, ale i zwierz ziemny ciągnął stadami ku gęstwie. Następnego poranku nieprzyjaciel już był widoczny. Na południe od krańca dereniowego gaju ciągnęło się obszerne, lubo pagórzyste błonie gubiące się hen, na widnokręgu. Na tym to błoniu ukazał się nieprzyjaciel i zbliżał się ku Tekiczowi dość szybko. Dragoni patrzyli z chaszczów na ową czarniawą masę, która już to nikła chwilami z oczu, zakrywana przez garby gruntu, już ukazywała się znowu w całej swej rozciągłości. Luśnia, który miał wzrok nadzwyczajny, wpatrywał się czas jakiś z natężeniem w owe zbliżające się kupy, po czym zbliżył się do Nowowiejskiego. — Panie komendancie! — rzekł — ludzi tam nie masz wiele: to jeno stada wyganiają na paszę. Nowowiejski po małej chwili przekonał się, że Luśnia ma słuszność, i twarz rozjaśniła mu się radością. — To znaczy, że postój wypadł im na milę albo półtory od tych chaszczów? — rzekł. — Tak jest — odparł Luśnia. — Idą widać nocami, by się upałów uchronić, a w dzień spoczywają ; konie zaś wysyłają aż do wieczora na pastwiska. — Siła widzisz straży przy koniach? Luśnia wysunął się znów na brzeg zarośli i nie powracał przez czas dłuższy. Na koniec jednak pokazał się znowu i rzekł: — Będzie koni z półtora tysiąca, a ludzi przy nich ze dwudziestu pięciu. W swoim są kraju i nie boją się niczego, więc i straży większych nie stawiają. — A ludzi mogłeś rozeznać? — Jeszcze są opodal, ale to Lipki, panie! Już oni nasi!.. — Tak jest! — rzekł Nowowiejski. Jakoż był już pewien, że mu żywa noga z tych ludzi nie ujdzie. Dla takiego zagończyka, jakim był, i dla takich żołnierzy, jakim przywodził, było to zadanie zbyt łatwe. Tymczasem koniuchowie pędzili stado bliżej i bliżej pod dereniowe chaszcze. Luśnia jeszcze raz wysunął się na brzeg i jeszcze raz wrócił. Twarz jego jaśniała radością i okrucieństwem. — Lipki, panie, na pewno! — szepnął. Usłyszawszy to Nowowiejski zakwilił jak jastrząb i wnet oddział dragonów cofnął się w głębokie gąszcze. Tam rozpadł się na dwa oddziały, z których jeden zapadł zaraz w wąwóz, by wynurzyć się z niego dopiero z tyłu stada i Lipków, drugi uformował półkole i czekał. Wszystko to odbyło się tak cicho, że najwprawniejsze ucho nie mogłoby żadnego szmeru ułowić; nie zabrzęczała szabla ni ostroga, koń nie zarżał; gęste trawy, którymi gaj był podszyty, tłumiły tupot kopyt. Wreszcie i konie zdawały się rozumieć, że powodzenie napadu od ciszy zależy, bo i one nie pierwszy raz pełniły podobną służbę. Z wąwozu i z gąszczów odzywały się tylko kwilenia jastrzębia, coraz cichsze i coraz rzadziej. Stado lipkowskie zatrzymało się przed gajem i rozrzuciło większymi lub mniejszymi kupami po błoniu. Sam Nowowiejski był teraz na skraju i śledził wszystkie ruchy koniuchów. Dzień był pogodny, godzina przedpołudniowa, ale już słońce stało wysoko i sypało żarem na grudź. Konie poczęły się tarzać, następnie zbliżyły się do chaszczów. Koniuchowie przyjechali na skraj gaju, tam pozsiadawszy z koni puścili je na arkanach, sami zaś, szukając cienia i chłodu, weszli w zarośla i rozłożyli się pod większym krzem na spoczynek. Wkrótce buchnęło płomieniem ognisko, gdy zaś suche patyki zwęgliły się już i obsypały popiołem, koniuchowie położyli na węglach pół źrebięcia, sami zaś usiedli opodal dla ochrony od żaru. Niektórzy powyciągali się na murawie, niektórzy rozmawiali siedząc w kuczki, po turecku; jeden począł grać na piszczałce. W gęstwie panowała cisza zupełna, czasem tylko jastrząb zakwilił. Zapach przypalonego mięsa oznajmił wreszcie, iż pieczeń gotowa, więc dwóch wyciągnęło ją z popiołu i zawlokło pod kierz cienisty. Tam obsiedli ją wszyscy wkoło i rozdarłszy nożami, żarli ze zwierzęcą żarłocznością wpółsurowe ochłapy, z których krew osiadała im na palcach i ściekała po brodach. Następnie, opiwszy się kwaśnego kobylego mleka z bukłaków, poczuli sytość w brzuchach. Chwilę rozmawiali jeszcze, po czym głowy ich i członki stały się ociężałe. Przyszło południe. Żar leciał z nieba na ziemię coraz większy. Grunt leśny upstrzył się świetlistymi, drgającymi plamami utworzonymi przez promienie słońca przenikające w gęstwę. Umilkło wszystko, nawet jastrzębie przestały kwilić. Kilku Lipków wstało i powlokło się ku skrajowi, by popatrzyć na konie, inni powyciągali się na kształt trupów na pobojowisku i wkrótce zmorzył ich sen. Lecz sen po obżarciu i opiciu się musiał być jakiś ciężki, a złowrogi, bo czasem który jęknął głęboko, czasem inny otworzył na chwilę powieki i powtórzył : — Ałła, Bismiłła !... Nagle ze skraju lasu dał się słyszeć jakiś odgłos cichy, ale straszny, jakby krótkie rzężenie duszonego człowieka, który nie miał czasu zawyć. Czy uszy koniuchów były tak czujne, czy jakiś instynkt zwierzęcy ostrzegł ich przed niebezpieczeństwem, czy wreszcie śmierć tchnęła na nich lodowatym tchnieniem, dość, że w jednej chwili porwali się wszyscy ze snu. — Co to jest? Gdzie tamci od koni? — poczęli pytać jedni drugich. Wtem z dereniowego krza ozwał się jakiś głos po polsku : — Tamci nie wrócą! I w tej chwili sto pięćdziesiąt ludzi runęło kołem na koniuchów przerażonych tak strasznie, że krzyk zamarł im w piersi. Ledwie który zdołał chwycić za handżar. Koło napastników zalało ich i pokryło zupełnie. Kierz trząsł się pod parciem ciał ludzkich, które kotłowały się w bezładnej kupie. Słychać było świst ostrzy, sapanie, czasem jęk lub chrapnięcie, ale trwało to wszystko jedno mgnienie oka. Po czym ucichło wszystko. — Ilu żywych? — spytał jakiś głos wśród napastników. — Pięciu, panie komendancie. — Obejrzyć ciała, by się któren nie zataił, i każdemu nożem dla pewności dać po gardle, a jeńców do ogniska! Rozkaz został w jednej chwili spełniony. Trupy poprzygważdżano do murawy ich własnymi nożami; jeńców, przywiązawszy im nogi do kijów, pokładziono wokół ogniska, które Luśnia rozgarnął tak, aby węgle ukryte pod popiołem znajdowały się na wierzchu. Jeńcy patrzyli na te przygotowania i na Luśnię błędnymi oczyma. Było między nimi trzech chreptiowskich Lipków i ci znali wachmistrza doskonale. Ów poznał ich także i rzekł: — No, kamraty! trzeba teraz będzie śpiewać, a nie, to na prażonych podeszwach pójdziecie na tamten świat. Po starej znajomości węgli nie pożałuję ! To rzekłszy dorzucił na węgle suchych gałęzi, które buchnęły zaraz wysokim płomieniem. Lecz nadszedł Nowowiejski i badać począł. Z zeznań jeńców okazało się to, co po części odgadł już młody porucznik. Lipkowie i Czeremisi szli w przedniej straży, przed ordą i przed wszystkimi sułtańskimi wojskami. Wiódł ich Azja Tuhaj-bejowicz, któremu wszystkie ściahy oddano pod komendę. Szli, z powodu upałów, tak jak i całe wojsko, nocami, na dzień zaś wysyłali stada na paszę. Nie strzegli się, bo nikt nie przypuszczał, żeby jakiekolwiek wojsko mogło na nich wpaść nawet w pobliżu Dniestru, a cóż dopiero nad Prutem, tuż obok ordzińskich siedzib; szli tedy wygodnie, ze stadami i wielbłądami, które niosły namioty dla starszyzny. Murzy Azji namiot łatwo poznać, bo na wierzchu ma buńczuk zatknięty i ściahy chorągwie w czasie postoju przy nim zatykają. Sieheń lipkowski został o małą milę; jest w nim około dwóch tysięcy głów, ale część ludzi została przy białogrodzkiej ordzie, która ciągnie znów o milę od lipkowskiego czambułu. Nowowiejski wypytywał jeszcze o drogi, którymi do siehenia najłatwiej się dostać, następnie, jak stoją namioty, wreszcie począł badać o to, o co mu chodziło najwięcej. — Niewiasty jakowe są w namiocie? — spytał. Lipkowie zadrżeli o własną skórę. Ci z nich, którzy dawniej służyli w Chreptiowie, wiedzieli doskonale, że Nowowiejski był bratem jednej z tych niewiast, a narzeczonym drugiej, rozumieli więc, co za wściekłość musi go ogarnąć, gdy dowie się całej prawdy. Wściekłość ta mogła spaść naprzód na nich, więc poczęli się wahać, ale Luśnia rzekł zaraz: — Panie komendancie, ogrzejem psubratom podeszwy, to będą mówić! — Wsuń im nogi w węgle! — rzekł Nowowiejski. — Pomiłujcie! — zawołał Eliaszewicz, stary chreptiowski Lipek — powiem wszystko, na co patrzyły oczy moje... Luśnia spojrzał na komendanta, czy mimo tej zapowiedzi nie każe spełnić groźby, lecz ów skinął ręką i rzekł do Eliaszewicza: — Mów, coś widział? — My niewinni, panie — odpowiedział Eliaszewicz — my za komendą szli. Murza nasz darował siostrę waszej miłości panu Adurowiczowi, któren ją w namiocie miał. Ja ją na Kuczunkaurach widział, jak po wodę z wiadrami chodziła, i pomagał jej dźwigać, bo ciężarna chodziła... — Gorze! — szepnął Nowowiejski. — A drugą pannę murza nasz sam w namiocie miał. My jej tak często nie widywali, ale nieraz słyszeli, jak krzyczała, bo murza, choć ją dla rozkoszy trzymał, przecie ją co dzień puhą bijał i nogami kopał... Wargi Nowowiejskiego pobielały i poczęły się trząść. Eliaszewicz zaledwie dosłyszał pytanie: — Gdzie one teraz? — Sprzedane do Stambułu. — Komu? — Murza sam pewnie nie wie. Wyszło rozkazanie od padyszacha, by w obozie nie było niewiast. Sprzedawali wszyscy na bazarze, to i murza przedał. Badanie się skończyło i przy ognisku zapanowała cisza. Tylko od niejakiego czasu wstał gorący południowy wiatr i trząsł gałęziami dereniu, które szumiały coraz mocniej. Powietrze uczyniło się duszne; na krańcu widnokręgu ukazało się kilka chmur, ciemnych w środku, a połyskujących miedziano na brzegach. Nowowiejski odszedł od ogniska i szedł jak błędny, nie zdając sobie sprawy, dokąd zdąża. Na koniec rzucił się twarzą na ziemię i począł drzeć paznokciami ziemię, później kąsać własne ręce i chrapać, jak gdyby konał. Kurcz wstrząsał jego olbrzymim ciałem, i leżał tak przez całe godziny. Dragoni patrzyli na niego z dala, ale nawet Luśnia nie śmiał się zbliżyć. Natomiast wymiarkowawszy, że komendant nie będzie się gniewał za nieoszczędzanie Lipków, straszliwy wachmistrz wprost z wrodzonego okrucieństwa ponatykał im murawy do ust, żeby wrzaskom zapobiec, i pozarzynał ich jak woły. Oszczędził tylko jednego Eliaszewicza przypuszczając, że ów będzie jako przewodnik potrzebny. Skończywszy robotę poodciągał drgające jeszcze trupy od ogniska i ułożył je szeregiem, sam zaś poszedł spoglądać na komendanta. — Choćby oszalał — mruknął sobie — i tak tamtego musim dostać; Południe przeszło, popołudniowe godziny również — i dzień począł się chylić ku zachodowi. Lecz owe małe z początku chmury zajęły już prawie całe niebiosa i stawały się coraz gęstsze i ciemniejsze nie tracąc owego miedzianego blasku po brzegach. Olbrzymie ich kłęby obracały się ociężale, na kształt kamieni młyńskich, naokół własnych osi, następnie zachodziły na siebie, parły jedne na drugie i spychając się wzajem z wysokości, staczały się zbitym tłumem niżej i niżej ku ziemi. Wiatr uderzał czasem jak drapieżny ptak skrzydłem, przyginał derenie i świdwy do ziemi, porywał tuman liści i roznosił go z wściekłością; chwilami ustawał, jakby w ziemię zapadł. A w tych chwilach ciszy słychać było w kłębiących się chmurach jakieś złowrogie charczenie, syk, szum, rzekłbyś: zbierają się w nich zastępy gromów, szykują się do bitwy— i warcząc głucho, podniecają w sobie zaciekłość i gniew, nim wybuchną i uderzą zapamiętale na struchlałą ziemię. — Burza! burza idzie! — szeptali do siebie dragoni. Burza szła. Czyniło się coraz ciemniej. Wtem na wschodzie, od strony Dniestru, wstał grzmot i począł toczyć się ze straszliwym łoskotem po niebie, aż hen, ku Prutowi; tam umilkł na chwilę, lecz zerwał się znowu, runął na budziackie stepy i wreszcie jął przewalać się naokół całego widnokręgu. Pierwsze wielkie krople dżdżu upadły na spieczoną murawę. W tej chwili przed dragonami pojawił się Nowowiejski. — Na koń! — krzyknął grzmiącym głosem. I po upływie takiego czasu, jakiego potrzeba na odmówienie krótkiego pacierza, ruszył na czele stu pięćdziesięciu jeźdźców. Wyjechawszy z gaju, połączył się przy stadzie z drugą połową swych ludzi, pilnującą od pola, by żaden z koniuchów nie wymknął się ukradkiem do obozu. Dragoni obegnali w mgnieniu oka stado i wydawszy dziki, właściwy tatarskim koniuchom okrzyk, ruszyli naprzód, pędząc przed sobą zhukany tabun. Wachmistrz trzymał na arkanie Eliaszewicza i krzyczał mu do ucha chcąc przekrzyczeć łoskot grzmotów: — Prowadź, psiakrew, a prosto, bo nożem w gardło! Tymczasem chmury stoczyły się tak nisko, że prawie dotykały ziemi. Nagle buchnęło jakby żarem z pieca i zerwał się wściekły huragan; wkrótce rażąca światłość rozdarła ciemność: runął grom, za nim drugi, trzeci, w powietrzu rozszedł się zapach siarki i znów uczyniła się ciemność. Przerażenie ogarnęło tabun. Konie, gnane z tyłu przez dzikie okrzyki dragonów, pędziły z otwartymi nozdrzami i rozwianą grzywą, nie; tykając ziemi w pędzie, grzmot nie ustawał ani na chwilę, wiatr wył, a oni gnali bez pamięci w tym wichrze, w tej pomroce, wśród łoskotu, od którego ziemia zdawała się pękać, gnani sami przez burzę i przez zemstę, podobni na tym pustym stepie do strasznego korowodu upiorów lub złych duchów. Przestrzeń uciekała za nimi. Nie potrzebowali i przewodnika, bo stado biegło wprost do obozowiska Lipków, które było bliżej i bliżej. Lecz nim dobiegli, burza rozpętała się tak, jakby niebo i ziemia oszalały. Cały widnokrąg zapłonął żywym ogniem, przy którego blasku dojrzeli już z dala stojące na stepie namioty; świat trząsł się od huku gromów; zdawało się, że kłęby chmur zarwą się lada chwila i zwalą się na ziemię. Jakoż otworzyły się ich upusty i potoki dżdżu zaczęły zalewać step. Fala przesłoniła świat tak, iż na kilka kroków nie było nic widać, a z rozpalonej od żaru słonecznego ziemi wstał wnet gęsty opar. Chwila jeszcze i stado, a z nim dragoni, będą już w obozowisku. Lecz tabun przed samymi namiotami rozbiegł się w dzikim popłochu na obie strony; wówczas trzysta piersi wydało straszliwv krzyk, trzysta szabel zamigotało od ognia błyskawic i dragoni wpadli w namioty. Lipkowie przed wybuchem ulewy widzieli w świetle błyskawic nadbiegające stado, lecz żaden z nich nie domyślił się, jak straszni pędzą je koniuchowie. Chwyciło ich tylko zdziwienie i niepokój, dlaczego tabun pędzą tak wprost na namioty, więc poczęli krzykać, aby zestraszyć konie. Sam Azja Tuhaj-bejowicz uchylił skrzydło płócienne i mimo dżdżu wyszedł na zewnątrz z gniewem w swej groźnej twarzy. Lecz właśnie w tej chwili tabun rozbiegł się, a wśród strug deszczu i w oparach zaczerniały jakieś straszne postacie, wielekroć razy od koniu— chów liczniejsze, i zagrzmiał straszliwy krzyk: — Bij, morduj!... Nie było już czasu na nic, nawet na to, by pomyśleć, co się stało; nawet na to, by się przerazić. Orkan ludzki, straszniejszy i bardziej wściekły od burzy, zwalił się na obozowisko. Zanim Tuhaj-bejowicz zdołał jednym krokiem cofnąć się ku namiotowi, rzekłbyś: nadludzka siła porwała go i podniosła od ziemi; nagle uczuł, że cisną go jakieś straszne objęcia, że od tego uścisku gną się jego kości, pękają żebra, przez chwilę dojrzał jakby we mgle twarz, od której wolałby widzieć szatańską, i omdlał. A tymczasem rozpoczęła się bitwa, a raczej rzeź okropna. Burza, ciemność, nieznana liczba napastników, nagłość napadu i rozegnanie koni sprawiły, że Lipkowie nie bronili się niemal wcale. Ogarnęło ich po prostu szaleństwo strachu. Nikt nie wiedział, dokąd uciekać, gdzie się chronić; wielu nie miało przy sobie broni, wielu napad pochwyciłwe śnie -więc odurzeni, obłąkani z przerażenia, zbijali się w gęste kupy tłocząc się, przewracając, depcąc. Parły ich i obalały piersi końskie, cięły szable, miażdżyły kopyta. Nie tak wicher łamie, niszczy i pustoszy młody bór, nie tak wilcy wżerają się w stado oślepłych owiec, jak tratowali i cięli ich dragoni. Z jednej strony obłęd, z drugiej wściekłość i zemsta dopełniały rozmiaru klęski. Potoki krwi pomieszały się z deszczem. Lipkom zdawało się, że niebo się na nich wali, że ziemia rozstępuje się pod ich nogami. Łoskot grzmotów, huk piorunów, szum dżdżu, ciemność, groza burzy wtórowały strasznymi odgłosami rzezi. Konie dragońskie, ogarnięte również przerażeniem, rzucały się jak szalone w gęstwę ludzką, rozrywając ją, łamiąc i ścieląc pokotem na ziemi. Wreszcie mniejsze kupy poczęły pierzchać, ale do tego stopnia straciły świadomość miejsca, że uciekały kołem po pobojowisku, zamiast uciekać przed siebie — i uderzając często o siebie, jak dwie przeciwległe fale, biły się ze sobą, przewracały się wzajem i szły pod miecz. Wreszcie rozproszono resztki zupełnie, rozegnano i cięto w ucieczce i w pogoni bez miłosierdzia, nie biorąc nikogo żywcem, dopóki trąbki w obozowisku nie odwołały pościgu. Nigdy napad nie był bardziej niespodziany, ale też nigdy klęska straszniejszą. Trzystu ludzi rozpędziło w cztery strony świata blisko dwa tysiące wybornej jazdy przewyższającej nieskończenie sprawnością zwykłe czambuły. Większa część jej leżała mostem wśród czerwonych kałuż utworzonych przez deszcz i krew. Reszta w rozproszeniu uchroniła głowy dzięki ciemności i umykała pieszo, na oślep, nie wiedząc, czy nie biegnie znów pod nóż. Zwycięzcom pomogła burza i pomroka, jakby gniew boży walczył po ich stronie przeciw zdrajcom. Noc już zapadła zupełna, gdy Nowowiejski wyruszył na czele dragonów na powrót ku granicom Rzeczypospolitej. Między młodym porucznikiem a wachmistrzem Luśnią szedł koń tabunny, na którego grzbiecie leżał skrępowany powrozami wódz wszystkich Lipków, Azja Tuhaj-bejowicz, omdlały i z połamanymi żebrami, ale żyw. Oni zaś obaj spoglądali na niego co chwila tak uważnie i troskliwie, jakby skarb wieźli i bali się go uronić. Burza poczęła przechodzić; po niebie cwałowały jeszcze gromady chmur, ale w przerwach między nimi poczęły świecić gwiazdy, odbijając się w jeziorkach wody utworzonych na stepie przez ulewę. W oddali, w stronie granic Rzeczypospolitej, huczał jeszcze od czasu do czasu grzmot. Kategoria:Pan Wołodyjowski